gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
RG GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F
The Real Grade (RG) GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2014, as a Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusive. Includes *Gundam Astraea Type F **2 GN Beam Sabers ***Long Beam parts ***Short Beam parts **Type F Head parts **Type F2 Head parts *Proto GN Sword **Adapter *GN Beam Rifle **Default forearm socket **Non-functional forearm socket *GN Launcher *GN Shield (Astraea) *2 Extra GN Beam Saber hilts *1 pair of open hands *1 pair of solid hands (weapon-holding) *Adapter for Action Base *GN Sword (GN Rifle) *GN Shield *GN Long Blade *GN Short Blade Kit Features & Gimmicks Italicized lines are optional gimmicks. *Astraea Type F can be built into 4 different types: *#Type F Head (Without Sensor Mask) *#Type F Head (With Sensor Mask) *#Type F2 Head (Without Sensor Mask) *#Type F2 Head (With Sensor Mask) *Manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation. *The Gripping, Open, and Poseable hands features articulation on the wrist socket. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Shoulder parts can... **Be pulled upward for extra articulation. **Swing back and forth. *The hip sections feature universal joints for wider range of articulation. *Cockpit hatch can be opened and closed. *Proto GN Sword can convert into standby and attack modes. *While mounted onto the arm, the GN Beam Rifle can also swivel left and right depending on the wrist's horizontal direction. **The GN Beam Rifle can also be stored onto either lower legs, with the forearm socket swapped with a non-functional piece. *GN Launcher can be mounted onto either shoulder with one of the clavicle fins removed first. **GN Launcher's handle can swing left or right, and the joint can pivot upwards or downwards. *The side panels of the GN Shield can be slid out to form "expansion mode" *GN Beam Saber handles can be optionally removed from the rear skirt armors as handheld weapons. *''GN Sword can convert into Rifle or Sword mode.'' *''GN Long Blade and GN Short Blade can be mounted on flip-out pegs at either hip.'' *Gundam Astraea Type F can be mounted onto the Action Base via an adapter. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some of the details (especially the non-color separated shoulder armors, Type F2 V-fin, and the grey-colored hands from the Advanced MS Joint Runner) are needed to be applied and repainted with Gundam Markers and Mr. Color Paints. Customizing-based tips *The other weapons from the HG Gundam Astraea Type F can attach onto this kit. Release Dates *October 17, 2014 (Vintage) *November 21, 2014 (Second Batch) *March 17, 2017 (Reissue) *April 14, 2017 (Reissue, Second Batch) Notes & Trivia *The stock photos erroneously depicts the GN Beam Rifle being reused from the HG00 kit, as the actual product includes a unique one. Gallery Packaging RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-box.jpg Stock Photos RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-1.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-2.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-3.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-4.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-5.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-6.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-7.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-8.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-9.jpg RG-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F-10.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:Advanced MS Joint 7 Category:Inner Frame Category:Chrome-plated parts Category:Exclusives Category:Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusives